When You Say You Love Me
by xxroxy-dogxx
Summary: Elvine is Arthur's younger sister and is also one of his knights. She taken on an amazing journey that leads her through war, blood, hate but love. As she goes through this adventure, her and a certain knight get closer. Lancelot OC COMPLETE
1. Woads!

Chapter One: Woads

* * *

I road along side my brother, Arthur Castus and his knights to the Bishop's carriage to escort him to Hadrian's Wall. The largest and longest wall in Roman history or in fact any history.

I finally reached a hill a hill and Arthur stopped us all as we sat on the hill. Soon, I saw the Bishop's carriage.

"As promised, the Bishop's Carriage." Said Gawain.

"Our freedom, Bors." Said Galahad.

"Hmm, I can almost taste it." Bors replied.

Every one chuckled.

"Your passage to Rome, Arthur." Galahad said to your brother.

We waited until a Roman officer was shot with an arrow and woads came from the forest.

"Woads!" Tristan said to Arthur.

* * *

Arthur speared his horse and head down the hill along with al the other knights and I. We road a few minutes until we reached out destination. I jumped off my horse as I reached the battle field and pulled out my twin swords. Which are very much like Lancelot's, but skinnier and longer. I fought and killed at least twenty woads. Then, one came from behind me and grabbed me.

"I would let go of me if I were you." I said.

"Why's that?" he said as he put a dagger to my throat.

"Because, my best friend is right behind you." I told him.

* * *

He looked a round and I pulled the dagger out of his hand and threw it at another woad. He looked at me and as I went to stab him, he caught my throat. I couldn't breathe. Soon, my life started passing by my eyes. Then all of a sudden, he let go and I fell to the ground, almost unconscious. The woad fell to the ground and I saw Lancelot in front of me.

"Are you okay?" he asked, lifting my head up.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Hand me my sword please." I said to him.

He grabbed my blade and handed it to me and I stood up and so did he. I couldn't explain what happened, because there was a silence. Well, except for war cries and weapons hitting each other. You can say we had a moment, but we both shook it off and continued fighting.

Just as I finished killing an other woad, I turned to see a woad come from behind Lancelot.

"Lancelot! Behind you!" I yelled to him.

He turned and stabbed the woad and put his twin swords in a scissor like position and cut his head off and blood going on Lancelot face and armor. He turned to me and nodded and I nodded back and continued fighting.

* * *

I finished my last woad and heard Bors yelling a war cry and sticking his tongue out. I stabbed the moving woad and walked over to my horse.

"I see you did well for your self, Elvina." Lancelot said to me.

"I was taught from the two best men I know." I said with a smile and gave him a hug.

We both mounted both out horses and road over by the Bishop's carriage. Arthur came over to Bors.

"Bors?" said Arthur.

"What a bloody mess." Bors replied.

"That not the Bishop." Said Arthur and he walked and eyed a horseman.

"Arthur, Arthur Castus. An image of your father. I haven't seen you since childhood." Said the horseman.

"Bishop Germanous. Welcome to Britain. I see your military skills are still of use to you and your device worked." Said Arthur.

The Bishop dismounted his horse.

"I thought the woads controlled the north." Said the Bishop curiously.

"They do, but he occasionally ventures south." I said.

The Bishop looked at me.

"A woman? Women can't be knights, Arthur." Said the Bishop.

"Ah, but she can. She's my sister." Said Arthur

"Oh, well my apologies." Said the Bishop.

"So, who leads these woads?" he asked.

"Merlin. A dark magician some say." Said Lancelot.

"Don't worry, Bishop, we will protect you." Said Arthur.

"I have no dout commander, no doubt." Said the Bishop and he got in the carriage.


	2. Good Laughs and Freedom

Chapter two: good laughs and freedom

We are nearly to the wall when Galahad started up a conversation.

"I don't like it. Rome. He's here to discharge us, why doesn't he just give us our papers?" he asked."

"Is this your happy face?" asked Gawain while laughing.

Galahad grinned.

"Galahad, do you still not know the Romans? They don't scratch their asses without holding a ceremony." I said.

"Why don't ye just kill him? And discharge yourself after?" commented Bors.

"I don't kill for pleasure. Unlike some." Galahad said looking at Tristan.

"Well, you should try it sometime; you might get a taste for it." Said Tristan and Gawain laughed.

"It's part of you. It's in yer blood." Said Bors.

Galahad started somewhat laughing.

"No. No, no. As of tomorrow, this will all be a bad memory." He said.

Bors mouthed something, but I couldn't make it out.

"I've often thought what going home would mean after all this. What will I do?  
It's different for Galahad. I have been in this life longer than the other. So much for home - it's not so clear in my memory." I said.

"Well, you speak for yerself- it's cold back there. And everyone I know is dead and buried. Besides, I have, I think, a dozen children." Said Bors.

"Eleven." Gawain corrected.

Bors looked at him.

"You listen, when the Romans leave here, we'll have the run of all this place. I'll be... governor of my own village, and Dagonet will be my personal guard and royal arse-kisser, won't you, Dag?" Bors said smiling.

Dag looked a bit uninterested and indifferent.

"First thing I will do when I get home is to find myself a beautiful Sarmatian woman to wed." said Gawain.

"A beautiful Sarmation woman, eh? Why do you think we left in the first place?" said Bors and mooed loudly. He made everyone crack up.

"What about you Lancelot? What are your plans for home?" I asked, riding up next to him.

"Well if this woman of Gawain's is as beautiful as he claims, I expect to be spending a lot of time at Gawain's house. His wife will welcome the company." He said.

"I see. Then what will I be doing?" asked Gawain.

"Wondering with all your good fortune that all your children look like me." Said Lancelot and Bors starts to laugh, as do I.

"Is that before or after I hit you with my axe?" Gawain asked and Bors and I continue to laugh.

Lancelot pulled up to Arthur and started to talk to him.

* * *

We reached and got inside the wall and stopped in a circle.

"Welcome back Arthur. Lancelot. Elvina." He said nodding to each of us.

And we all nodded back. Arthur said something to the bishop, but I didn't pay attention. I turned around and said Bors with Vanora. Bors picked up Gilly.

"Have you been fighting?" Bors asked him.

"Yes." He replied.

"You've been winning?" Yes."

"That's my boy. Come on all my other bastards." Said Bors with all his children.


	3. Land of Bear

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KING ARTHUR NOR DO I WISH TO STEAL IDEAS FROM THE MOVIE. HALF IS THE MOVIE STORYLINE AND THE OTHER IS MY STORY LINE. ELVINA IS MY CHARACTER AND I HAVE RIGHTS TO HER OF MY OWN. THANK YOU.

* * *

Chapter Three: Land of Bear

I walked to my room to get freshened up and change into a blue dress. As I took off my shirt, I saw the scar on my back given to me by someone I hate and wish dead. I was afraid of him for 17 years of my life. And now I'm 20 and I still fear him. I shook the feelings away and slipped on my dress. I walked out of my from feeling a little disturbed.

"You looked shaken up, Vina."

I turned around and saw Lancelot. I turned back around and walked towards the hall.

"Why, I may ask?" he said.

I stopped and faced him.

"I don't want to talk about it. Maybe some other time." I said to him and continued on my way.

He just followed.

* * *

All the knights sat at the round table and started talking. Arthur soon stood up and made a speech.

"To freedom." Said Bors.

"To freedom." Everyone said back and took a sip of wine.

The Bishop soon then entered the room and started talking.

"The Pope has taken a personal interest in all of you." He said calmly. He continued talking. Then we all reached the topic of Saxons.

"Saxons?" said Arthur in a surprised voice.

"Yes, in the North. They are gathering.

"Saxons only claim what they kill." I said.

"And they only kill every thing and every one." Said Gawain.

The Bishop gave an odd smile and continued talking.

"Your discharge papers with safe conduct throughout the Roman Empire." He said.

"But, I must talk with your commander."

So one said or moved.

"In private." He said more sincerely.

No one moved, but Lancelot broke the silence.

"Come, let us leave Roman business to Romans." And took a sip of wine.

Everyone left the room and as I reached the door, I looked at the Bishop and glared at him. I had a very bad feeling that something was stopping us from being free to go home and live out lives.

* * *

We were all in the bar enjoying out selves. I went over to the table Lancelot was sitting at.

"Who wants another drink?" I asked.

All the men nodded and as I went to leave, Lancelot pulled me on his lap.

"When are going to come to with me to my bed?" he asked, kissing my neck.

I rolled my eyes.

"You're so perverted. I have a job to do." I said and got up.

He laughed and I didn't mind. He did this a lot and it's his way of saying 'I want you'. I looked back at him and saw him laughing amongst his friends. He wasn't bad looking. He had dark curly hair and dark brown eyes that could melt any girl's heart. He had a fit body structure and his smile completed him. He looked my way and I looked away. I'm just going to have to admit it to my self. I have feelings for him. I've known him for 15 years and he's always been there for me. I do hope he's always there for me, even when we return to Sarmatia.

"Hey, Vina, why don't you sing for us, eh?" said Bors putting a hand on my back in a brotherly way.

"No, Bors. I don't have the feeling right now." I said and tried to walk away.

"Come on now. Shut up! Vine will sing." He said to the whole courtyard.

I just smiled.

"_Sing of home!" yelled Galahad._

"_Okay, okay." I said._

"_Land of bear and land of eagle_

_Land that gave us birth and blessing_

_Land that led us ever homewards_

_We will go home across the mountains._

_We will go home_

_We will go home_

_We will go home across the mountains_

_Hear our singing_

_Hear out longing_

_We will go home across the mountains_

_We will go home_

_We will go home_

_We will go home across the mountains_" as I ended, I saw all the knights had sadness and longing in their eyes.

"Arthur!" said Jols.

"Arthur!" I said and walked to my brother along with my brothers in arms.

"Knights, your courage has been tested beyond any other. I must ask you for one more trial." He said.

"Drink?" Bors said and Galahad laughed.

"We must rescue a family to the North." Arthur said

"Let the Romans take care of their own." Gawain said.

"Our duty, if it ever was a duty, is done." I said to Arthur angrily.

"Our pact with Rome is done." Finished Galahad.

Bors got angry and started yelling at Arthur. Arthur tried ot talk again but Bors interrupted.

"I am a free man!" he yelled.

"I will choose my own fate.

"Rome has broken their promise. We have the word of Arthur. That is good enough, I will get ready. Bors, you comeing?" asked Dagonet.

"Of course I'm coming! I can't let you go on your own; you'll get killed!" yelled Bors.

Everyone was shocked at his behavior.

"Bors calm down." Said Arthur.

Bors ignored him and mumbled something.

"He's just say what we're all thinking, Arthur." I said.

"I'm with you and so is Galahad." Said Gawain.

They both left and I followed and so did Tristan. Lancelot stayed there and Arthur left to go to the stables.


	4. Marius

Chapter four: Marius

I got up pretty early the next day. Usually someone would have to wake me up. I put on my armor and grabbed my weapons. I walked out to the stables and went over to my horse's stall.

"Hey, baby. How are you?" I whispered to my black stallion.

He made a happy snort.

"You're up early."

I turned and saw Tristan. He was always up first.

"Yeah, well, I just want to get this mission over with. I want to go home and be free." I said to him.

"I think everyone does, Vina." He said and got his horse ready.

I looked down and then walked over to get a bridle and saddle for my horse. I got my horse ready to go on a final mission. He looked at me with sad eyes, though. He knew that I longed to go home. He knew that I waited 15 years to go home and be free and never serve anyone again.

Soon everyone started to wake up and appear in the stables getting ready. Soon, Arthur came in and Galahad was riding his horse in circles. He stopped his horse and looked at Arthur and then continued riding. Arthur got his horse ready and soon, the Bishop came in.

"My assistant, Horton will accompany you." Said the Bishop.

I glared but just continued getting my self ready. Arthur said something to the Bishop and the Bishop relied. All of us mounted our horses and rode off. We rode out through the large doors of Hadrian's Wall and then headed north. We rode hard and fast but slowed down as we reached the forest. We had reached woad territory.

"Woads. They're tracking us." Said Tristan to Arthur.

"Where?" asked my brother.

"Everywhere." I said.

As we got deeper in the forest, an arrow suddenly grazed my shoulder.

"Aaah!" I screamed out.

Lancelot looked at me with worry, but didn't day anything. Arthur turned around and we followed him. We ran from the woads for at least 10 minutes, we finally got trapped.

"What are you waiting for!" I yelled to them.

They just looked at us. Tristan pointed his bow to the woads that didn't carry bows. Then, a horn came in the distance and the woads disappeared.

"Inish! Devil ghosts!" Dagonet said.

"Are you alright?" Lancelot asked riding up beside me.

"Yes, I'll live. I promise you." I said to him and looked into his eyes.

"Why didn't they kill us?" I asked.

"Merlin wants us alive." Said Arthur and we continued riding.

We finally reached the Marius's city.

"Who are you?" asked a mercenary.

"I'm Arthur Castus of the Sarmation knights. Open the gate." Said Arthur.

The gate opened and Marius walked out.

"Good Jesus. Arthur and his knights." He said and went to pet my horse but I pulled my horse backwards.

"Our orders are to evacuate you immediately." Said Arthur.

"That is impossible."

"Which is Alecto?" asked Arthur ignoring Marius.

"I am Alecto." Said young boy from the wall.

"Alecto is my son and everything we have here. Given to us by the pope of Rome." Said Marius.

"Well, your about to give it to the Saxons." Said Lancelot.

"Then Rome will send an army." Said Marius getting angry.

"They have us." I said to him getting frustrated.

"We leave as soon as your packed." Said Arthur.

"I refuse to leave." Said Marius.

Then he started yelling at his villagers and the mercenaries forced them to get back to work. Arthur then got off his horse and said something to Marius, but I couldn't make out what he said. Then Arthur looked at a small house looking thing by the wall.


	5. I've Waited So Long

Chapter five: I've Waited So Long

Arthur's eyes wondered over to a man who was chained to a post.

"What is this punishment for?" Arthur asked.

The villagers said nothing.

"Answer me!" Arthur yelled.

"He defied out master, Marius. Most of the food we grow is sent out to sea. He asked that we keep a little more for our selves. My ass has been snapping at the grass I'm so hungry. Is it true that Marius is a man of God and that it's a sin to defy him?" said a villager named Ganis.

"Marius is not of God. And you, all of you, were free from your first breath!" Arthur yelled.

Arthur took out his sword and cut the man from his chains and ordered the villagers to help him. Arthur told the villagers to make haste and get ready to leave for the Saxons are coming.

"They will spare no one and kill everyone." Said Arthur.

"You serve me now. Get these people ready to leave." Arthur said to Ganis.

The villager started getting everything ready. Carriages were being prepared and horses were being readied as well. Soon, I saw Tristan come back from his scout.

"Well?" Arthur said.

"They come from the west and from the south trying to cut off out retreat." He said.

"But out only way out is south." Arthur said.

"No, to the east, through the mountains." said Tristan.

"Then, how about you get all those who left to go south, huh?" I said as I rode over next to him.

"Okay." Said Tristan and he rode to retrieve the villagers that are pretty close to death right now.

* * *

Arthur walked over the small house and told the mercenaries to move.

"Arthur we have no time." Said Lancelot.

"Can you not hear the drums?" I asked.

"Dagonet." Arthur said.

Dag came up to the bricked up door and whacked the axe against it till the wall came down. Though the door was locked which didn't really help.

"It is locked…from the inside." Said a mercenary.

Dag then kicked the door open and making it break. Arthur lit a couple of torches and entered the small temple like house. As I got in, I smelt a horrible smell. I walked in and stayed close to Lancelot.

"Who are these defilers of the Lord's temple?" said a monk.

"Get out of the way." I said and made it into a small room filled with tortured dead bodies.

"The work of your God, brother. Is this how he answers your prayers?" I asked Arthur.

He looked down but told us to see if any are still alive. Then a monk tried to stop me. So, I killed him.

"There was a man of God." Said another monk.

"Not my God!" I yelled at him.

"This one's dead." Said Dag.

"By the smell, they are all dead. And if move, you'll be with him." Said Gawain pointing the dead monk.

Dagonet found a boy and whispered something to him.

"Be careful Dag. It looks like his arm is broken." I said.

Arthur found a young woman and let her free. We got out of the temple and went out into the cold snowy air.

"Water, get me water." Said Arthur.

A woman got water for the young girl. Tristan said the she is woad. Arthur then got into a fight with Marius and threatened him. We mounted out horses and left before the Saxons came.

* * *

"You look upset." Said Lancelot.

"How can anyone one have the heart to hurt such innocent people?" I asked him.

"I don't know. It threw me into rage. I didn't like that you had to see that." He said to me.

I looked up at him and looked into his eyes. We then got closer and closer, but of course, Gawain comes out of nowhere and says some stupid ass comment.

"I'm going to talk to Arthur. Um, I'll be right back." Said Lancelot and rode up to Arthur.

I looked down and I just thought to myself. I have to admit it to myself. I'm in love Lancelot. But, what if he doesn't feel the same?

* * *

Arthur had the caravan stop and rest for the night. Lancelot rested by a tree and Arthur went God knows where. As I took the saddle off my horse, I saw the woman Arthur rescued. Her name is Guinevere and she started talking to Lancelot. When he looked at her, I thought I could see a hint of lust in his eyes. But when I looked at him again, there wasn't. Soon, she walked away and Lancelot stayed by the tree.

After I got into my white dress, I walked past Lancelot into the forest. I walked along a path and studied my surroundings.

"It is beautiful, I'll admit."

I turned and saw Lancelot.

"I thought you were sleeping." I said with a grin.

"I was keeping an eyes on you." He said.

"Why, may I ask?" I said to him.

"Well, I um… Why were you upset looking the other day?" he said changing the subject.

"So, you didn't forget about that." I said with a sad look.

"I want to know. I worry about you a lot. I wondered in all the battles we've been in together if you would be okay and if you would be alive after it was over." He said.

"Well, Okay. When I was young, I was attacked by Saxons. One of them…raped me." I said and tears started to fill my eyes.

"He forced me onto the ground. When I refused, he cut my back with his sword. That's the only reason I'm knight. It was to find that Saxon and kill him for what he did to me." I said and started to cry. Lancelot came over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"I won't let anything happen to you. I won't let anyone hurt you." He said to me.

I looked into his eyes and we got closer and out lips met. I've been waiting so long for this moment. So long I wanted this. He deepened the kiss and I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put is hands on my waist pulling my closer to him. We finally broke apart and we went back to the camp. We sat by a tree and talked for a little while and I soon fell asleep with my head on his shoulder and his arms around me. This felt so right. To me.


	6. The Fall of Dagonet

Chapter Six: The Fall of Dagonet

As I went to get up from my spot next to Lancelot, he refused to let me go.

"You're not going anywhere." He said with his eyes still closed and a smirk on his face.

"Well, I need to check on my brother. So, if you'll excuse me." I said and got out of is arms.

He got up to and went over to his horse and saddled it. I went into my carriage and got on my armor and got my weaponry ready. When I got out if the carriage, I looked over to where Arthur was, but he was no where to be seen. Then, I heard Marius say something. I turned to see Dagonet fighting mercenaries and Marius grabbed the boy.

"Stop! I've got the boy!" he yelled.

He yelled a knife to the boy's throat. I went behind his really quietly and took out one of my twin swords. I then put it to his throat.

"You sure you want to do that?" I asked him.

"What can you do? You are a woman; you don't have the heart to kill me." He said.

I pushed the sword a little hard to his neck.

"Do you really want to find out if that statement is true?" I asked him.

Then, an arrow hit him in the chest and I saw Guinevere walking over with a bow and an arrow ready for another hit.

"Your hand seems to be better." I said to her.

I then saw Arthur and Lancelot come from either side of her.

"ARTORIUS!" yelled Bors coming out of the forest on his horse.

"Do you have a problem?" he asked pushing his horse into a mercenary.

"Huh?"

"You have a choice. You help or you die." Said Arthur.

A mercenary told the other to put down their weapons. I put my sword back and went over to Guinevere, Arthur and Lancelot.

"Well, I least we don't to listen to that whiny bitch anymore." I said in relief.

They all laughed at this. Then Tristan came out of know where. He dropped a Saxon cross bow in front of Arthur.

"It's Armor piercing." I said to him.

"They're close, we have no time." Said Tristan.

Arthur nodded and got all the villagers ready. I saddled my horse and mounted him.

It was really quiet today while we were making out way to Hadrian's Wall.

"Hey, Arthur needs to talk to all of us. Come on." Said Lancelot coming up beside me.

I nodded and galloped to the front of the caravan with Lancelot. Jols was there waiting.

"Come on." He said.

We followed him up to where the other knights were and stopped next to Arthur. As I looked at the ground in the clearing, I noticed it was ice.

"Is there any way around, Tristan?" I asked.

"No, we have to cross the ice." He replied.

Arthur told Jols to get the villagers out of the carriages and spread out.

As we got on the ice, I was nervous. Lancelot looked at me with nervous eyes. As the ice creaked the horses got more and more scared and nervous. My horse started to get scared and whined. I patted his nose telling him he'll be okay. Arthur stopped all of us and turned around.

"Knights." He said.

"Well, I'm tired of running. These Saxons are so close behind, my ass is hurting." Said Bors,

"Put a stop to this." Galahad said.

"Here, now." Said Dag.

"Finally get a look at the bastards." I said coming forward.

"Never liked looking over my shoulder anyways." Said Tristan.

Arthur looked at Lancelot and he nodded.

* * *

The villagers continued on and Arthur and other knights stood on a line with bows ready. I was in a nearby a patch of trees with my horse. I was ready to surprise them. My horse was really nervous now and knew what was going on. He was just restless right now. I looked up and saw the Saxons marching onto the ice. Their leader stopped them. He called upon an archer to see their range, but the arrow didn't make like a 200 feet. Arthur called upon Tristan and Bors and they killed at least five Saxons. I grinned at this. Arthur and the knights fired at the ranks. But he pulled back as the Saxons got closer. I looked AT Dag. He was thinking about something. All of a sudden, he grabbed his axe and went to the ice and hit it. I kicked my horse and ran to the Saxons of the archers came up. Arthur and the knights started to kill Saxons none stop, but they just kept on coming. I made my horse go faster and I grabbed one of my twin swords and killed my first Saxon. I killed as I ran through the group. When I turned my horse around, I saw that Saxon that abused my years ago. I ran my horse toward Arthur and an arrow hit my shoulder. I didn't cry out in pain but looked as two arrows went past me and hit Dag.

"Dag!" I called out. I ran my horse past him and jumped off it.

A Saxon call the ice is breaking. Dag fell into the cold water and I ran over to him. I got on the ground and pulled him up with an arrow in my left shoulder.

Arthur came to help pulled him away from the breaking ice. There were arrows still flying at us and the knights shooting at them. As we got to safety, Bors tried to wake Dag and took keep him alive. Guinevere looked up at the lead Saxon and fired another arrow. She killed a Saxon and the leader looked from her and to me. I glared at him but kept my focus on Dag.

"Dagonet, stay with me!" cried out Bors.

But Dag's eyes slowly closed and he died.

"Dagonet!' Bors cried out once more.

Lancelot pulled me into a hug and comforted me.


	7. He Lives

Chapter Seven: He Lives

I rode my horse with out saying a word to anyone. I was so upset. Dag was the only knight, besides Arthur, I was really close to me. I was only really open to him. But now he's gone and I don't know what to do. Yes, of course I still have Lancelot, but he knows that I'm not as willingly open to him as I was Dagonet. He knows when you stay away and give me space. He also knows when I need him the most. As I though of Dag, silent tears came down my face.

_Why not me? Why couldn't I be in Dag's place? If I had been a little more in the arrows way, Dag would still be alive and not me._ I thought to my self

Arthur noticed me crying and rode up to me.

"How are you holding up?" he asked.

"I guess I'm good. Arthur, He didn't want anyone to know this unless he died or when he was free…Arthur, he had a family. He had a son and a wife." I said and started to feel tears well up in my eyes.

Arthur looked at me with sad eyes and placed a hand on my shoulder. He looked down and rode up front. I cried silently and then heard someone ride beside me. I looked up and saw Lancelot. He looked deep into my eyes and placed his hand on my cheek.

"You'll be okay. I promise you. I some say, Dag is going to a better place and he's free now."

"He had a son and a wife. What of them?" I said to him.

His eyes widened. He was surprised. Dag never told any of the knights, but Vina that he has a family back home.

"He only wanted people to know is when he died or when he was free. And he's both." I said.

"It's actually a good thing he had someone to trust. He had you to talk to. I mean, tell Bors something like that and he'll spread it to the world." Lancelot said and he chuckled.

I laughed along too. How did I fall for him? I just love him so much. If Lancelot ever died, I died my self. I'd probably keep my self hidden from everyone else.

"What are you think about?" Lancelot said, waking you from your thoughts.

"You." I answered simply.

"Oh, and what were thinking about me?" Now he's just getting nosey.

"Everything good about you." I answered him again.

He smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek and rode up to Arthur.

For the first time in my life, I prayed. I prayed to God the Dagonet somehow comes back to life and he lives and goes home with his family. Again, some tears start running down my face. I looked behind me and saw Bors riding along side Dag's horse with his body on it. I looked down and picked up the pace on my horse. For some reason, he knew what happened. My horse is sharing the same sadness with me now. He may have not known Dagonet as long as I or as well, but still, he grieves because I grieve.

Arthur called upon the caravan to stop. I got off my horse and led him and gave him to Jols to look after. I walked over next to the body of Dagonet where Bors was.

"It's funny; he looked like there's still life in him." I said.

Bors looked at me.

"Yeah, seems like it huh?" he replied.

"Um, I'm going to get these arrows out of him, so if I need anything I'll just call." I said to Bors and he nodded and left.

I got a firm grip on the arrow in his side. I pulled it out and I swore I saw him wince.

_I must being seeing things. Dag's dead and there's nothing I can do about it anymore._ I though to my self.

I grabbed the arrow which was lodged in his heart and pulled it. Dag's eyes then opened and he gasped for air. I was shocked and my eyes widened.

"Arthur!" I yelled "Arthur!"

Arthur came over and saw that Dag is alive.

"Knights!" he called.

The knights came over and Bors saw that Dag was alive.

"Get him a carriage and end to his wounds before we lose him again." Arthur commanded.

Gawain and Bors lifted Dag up and brought him to a carriage and Vanora followed to help. I had tears running down my face with happiness. Dagonet is alive. My best friend is alive and he's here with me now.

"If you never pulled that arrow out, he would still be dead."

I turned to see Arthur and Lancelot beside him.

"I did tell Bors to remove the arrows, but it seemed as he couldn't pull him self to do that." He said.

I smiled lightly and Arthur left.

"Well, at least he's alive." I said as Lancelot walked up to me.

He pulled me into a comforting embrace.

"Why Bors couldn't get the courage to pull out the arrows him self is beyond me, but you showed a lot of courage to do it yourself." He said and put you in front of him.

You both got closer and your lips met once again. This kiss was just a soft kiss. It was not like the first which had more passion and hunger. This kiss was more of a friendly kiss. We broke a part and I rested my head on his chest and he had his arms around me.

"What will you do when you go home?" I asked him.

"Look for my family. That will be the first thing I will do. Sure, my parents may not be alive, but my sitter and brother might be. If the Saxons haven't reached their village." He said sadly.

We were silent for a while until I broke the silence.

"I'm going to see how Dag is. I'll be back soon." I said to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.


	8. Saxons

Chapter Eight: Saxons

"How are you, Dag?" I asked coming into the carriage.

Vanora was getting him patched up and she took her leave when she was done.

"Better. I'm lucky you got those arrows out. Come here, you." He said and I gave him an easy hug.

"I'm glad you're alive. I don't know what I'd do with out you. You're like another brother to me." I said.

He smiled and said," Bring Bors in."

I smiled and went out of the carriage. I mounted my horse and rode over to good ol' Bors.

"Hey, Dag wishes to talk to you." I said with a grin.

Bors' face lit up and he rode over to the carriage Dag was in. And then soon, I heard the laughter of the two joking around. I looked ahead but got startled for Lancelot was right by me.

"How you holding up?" he asked me.

"I'm better now knowing Dag is okay and he'll live. If it was you that got hit by those arrows, I don't what I would do." I said to him.

He smiled at me and we were silent until we reached Hadrian's Wall. When we got in, we gave the Bishop a nasty glare and Alecto just ignored him. It seemed Alecto knew that the Bishop is not a good man, for one of the knights was almost basically dead with a little life. We all took out discharge papers; like we'll do anything with them, and went out ways.

I went to my room and changed into a black dress. I let my curly hair go down to my mid-back. I walked in the silence for a minute around the outside wall, until I heard something. I turned, but found nothing. My senses told me to find Lancelot and be safe, but as always, I ignored them.

I walked a little further until a hand grabbed my mouth and around my waist and pushed me against the wall.

"What is a beautiful creature like your self doing all alone in the dark?" he asked.

I knew it was a Saxon. I took his hand off my mouth and I answered him.

"What purpose do I have to you?" I snapped.

"Nothing to me. My orders are to no ever kill you nor rape you. I'm just getting you for my leader." He answered.

"Now, why listen to him, when you can have me all to yourself?" I said seductively.

He wasn't a bad looking Saxon. He must have been a Sarmation at one point, because what I remember is that Sarmation men are very handsome. He smiled.

"You have a point there."

That didn't go as planned. He pushed me against the wall. As his face got closer to mine, I took my dagger from my leg band under my dress. Just as his face was really close to mine; I stabbed him in the back. He called out in pain and I ran. But then he grabbed my leg.

"Help!" I screamed.

I kicked him in the face and got up and ran to the gate.

"What's going on?" yelled a Roman officer.

"A Saxon! I'm Arthur's sister! Please let me in!" I yelled.

The Saxon pulled out the dagger and threw it at me. It hit my shoulder. I grabbed my shoulder and ran in the wall as the gate opened.

"You need a healer." Said the Roman.

"Go find Lancelot, now! And Arthur." I said and started to cry.

I was nearly raped again. I cried, until I heard my name.

"Elvina?"

I looked up and saw Lancelot. I got up threw my arms around him and cried.

"You're okay now, I promise. I won't let anything happen to you." He said calmly.

I let go and he looked at my shoulder. His eyes widened.

"How did this happen?" he asked.

"I was walking on the outside of a wall, when a Saxon attacked me and I stabbed his back with a dagger. I ran and told the Roman to open the gate and as the gate opened, he threw the dagger and it hit my shoulder. He tried to rape me." I said and started to cry again.

"Shh, you're okay now." He said as he held me in my arms.

Then I looked up and saw Gwen. She looked me in sad eyes. I let go of Lancelot and ran to Gwen. She gave me a tight sisterly hug. She had some tears going down her face. I looked at Arthur. I let go of Gwen and went up to Arthur. He pulled me into a hug and told me that he will never let anything happen to me ever again.

"Arthur, you need to look at this." Said Lancelot from atop the wall.

I saw all the other knights come up to the wall, too. I ran up the stairs to the wall. I looked out and saw Saxons. Thousands.

"Knights, my journey with you ends here. May God be with you." Said Arthur and he went down the stairs. I went after him before Lancelot could.

"Arthur!" I called and he turned to face me.

"This is not Rome's fight. It is not your fight.  
All these long years we've been together, the trials we've faced, the blood we've shed...   
What was it all for, if not for the reward of freedom?  
And now when we are so close! When it is finally within our grasp - look at me!" I pulled him to look into my eyes.

"Does it all count for nothing?"

"You ask me that. You who are my sister?" he asked angrily.

"Then do not do this! Only death awaits you here! Arthur, I beg you! I beg you!" I yelled at him and started to cry.

He pulled me into a hug.

"You be my sister now and do not dissuade me. Seize the freedom you have earned and live it for the both of us. I cannot follow you, Elvina. I now know that all the blood I have shed, all the lives I have taken have led me to this moment." He said and let you go.

"I love you and I don't want to lose you." I said while crying.

"I love you, too. More then anything in the world. But I must do this." He kissed you on the forehead and left you.

"I know you're behind me, Lancelot. There is no need to see if I'm okay. I need to be alone for at least an hour or so." I said and left for my room.

I sat on my bed and let tears stream down my face. I heard the door open and looked up. It was Lancelot. I put my knees to my chest and rested my head on my knees. He came and sat beside me.

"He'll be okay." Lancelot said.

"He can die! You're telling me now that he'll be okay?" I said still mad at Arthur.

Lancelot was about to leave, but I grabbed his arm.

"No, don't leave. I need you here." I said to him.

He lay down on the bed and I put my head on his shoulder. He had his arm around my waist. I fell asleep like that. I feel asleep and had a good nights sleep.

I felt Lancelot shaking me lightly that morning. I sat up and shook my head.

"We have to leave soon. Come on and get ready. In you armor." He said and left for his room.

The day finally came when Arthur would battle alone like a true knight of the round table…


	9. The Beginning

Chapter Nine: The Beginning

I sat on my bed for a few minutes after Lancelot left. I got up and grabbed black pants and a red blouse. I put them on. I got on my war boots and put on a black corset. I put on black gloves and I grabbed a certain sword. It has a slight curve at the end and a handle that looks like a skull. It's my best blade I have that I fight with. I grabbed daggers and put them on my boots. I stood up and took my hair from it bun. I looked at myself in a mirror and left my room.

I got to the stables and saw the knights with grim expressions. I sighed and went over to my horse and led him back.

"Looks like we're going home, huh bud?" I whispered to him.

I got his saddle on and his bridle. I walked him outside and mounted him. I looked around and saw that the villages were being burned. I felt a tear go down my face as I worried and thought of Arthur and his intensions.

_I'll miss him so much if he dies._ I thought to myself.

Lancelot came beside me and I looked at him.

"What are your intensions when you get back to Rome?" he asked me.

"I'm not going to Rome. They took you from your home and so I will go to Sarmatia and see if it is as beautiful as you say it is." I told him and smiled.

He grinned back and gigged his horse forward and rode towards the caravan that was to leave.

We traveled along side the caravan and Bors nudged me. I looked up at him and he pointed to a hill. There was Arthur, in full Armor and so is his horse. I rode my horse out of line and towards that hill. Bors followed me and we stopped.

"Artorius!" Yelled Bors.

"Ruuuus!" We both yelled to him holding our swords in the air.

Arthur didn't answer. Bors and I dropped out swords down and Arthur finally returned the cry.

"Ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus!" He called out to us.

We both looked down and returned to the caravan. WE rode in that line for and hour or so when we heard drums. The sound soon reached the horses ears and they panicked. All the knights pulled their horses out of line and tried to calm them.

"Shh, it's okay." I said to mine, petting his neck.

He calmed down and trusted me. I looked at Bors and he smiled. I returned it and I looked at the other knights and they were thinking the same as I. We were going to join Arthur.

We got on out armor. Well, I didn't. I was better off with out any. I did have chain male though under my blouse. I put armor on my horse and so did the other knights. I grabbed my twin blades and seethed them in the seethes on my back and seethed the other sword on my belt. I mounted my horse and rode up towards Arthur. I stopped next to him and he looked at me with a smile. I smiled back and Lancelot came next to me in his fell armor. The other knights soon fallowed. Arthur looked at all of them and smiled. He rode his horse in front of us looked at all the knights.

"Knights. The gift of freedom is yours by right." He said and his horse moving nervously as the Saxons banged their drums.

"But the home we seek resides not in some distant land. It's in us! And in our actions on this day!"

The Saxons got on the other side of the wall.

"If this be our destiny, then so be it. But let history remember that as free men, we chose to make it so." Arthur then draws out Excalibur and raises it to the sky.

"Ruuuuuuuuu!"

We rode to a lower part of the hill and stopped to face the Saxons from a safe distance. They looked scared and nervous. They had no clue what was going on and they wanted out. I looked up and saw arrows in the sky. I followed them with my eyes and saw them hit the Saxons. Arthur cantered his horse forward at a fast speed. So did all of us. We drew out our weapons and got ready to charge into Saxons.

We got to them and hit all that were in out path and went through the smoke. We all turned around and rode back at them killing more and letting more blood fly through the air. As we rode to the hill again I looked at my sword which was stained with Saxon blood. I looked at my horse and his armor was streaked with blood.

We went back and forath killing Saxons. I saw one heading to the gate and turned my horse after him. I took out my sword and ran up next to him at full speed and brought my sword to his neck and let it rip through flesh and bone. His head flew in the air and hit the ground. I twirled my sword around and galloped back to the other knights. We stood on the hill once more and watch the last Saxon exit the bloody battle feild.


	10. I Love You

Chapter Ten: I Love You

I stood on that hill next to Lancelot on horseback.

"I need to tell you something." I said to him.

"And what would that be, love?" he asked me and looked into my eyes.

"I did not have the same father as Arthur. My father is woad. I wasn't too happy about that when I found out, but I just though I would tell you that if one of us dies in battle." I said and looked away from him to the Saxons that come inside to the battle grounds.

"I just want you to know that I do not care that you are woad and Britain. I am not that fond of woads, but you are who you are and that's what I like best about you. You don't hide yourself from anyone unless for a certain purpose." He said and looked ahead.

The woads shot arrows of fire and the some Saxons died. We knights ran from the hill and into battle. As I reached the battle ground, I jump from my horse and pulled at my two swords and stabbed a Saxon with them and ripped them from his side. I sensed one behind me and put my sword straight behind me and felt something run into it. I ripped the sword out leaving a Saxon with his had in two pieces and blood staining the area. I battled more and more Saxons and killed them all.

Just as I started to get tired, I turned and saw Guinevere fighting Cynric. The Saxon who raped me years ago. I started to walk over there killing Saxons on my way there. I ran and saw Guin on the ground about to get killed. I blocked his sword.

"Remember me?" I said with a grin and kicked him.

Guinevere got up and went to help Tristan fight.

"Well, you've grown up. I like you better now." He said with a smirk.

"Yes I have grown. But my hate for you has too." I said and started to fight him.

I fought on and on. He raised his shield and hit me in the head with it. I touched my lip and it was bleeding. I looked at him and ran at him. He blocked me again and again. He's to strong and smart, I can't do this. Cynric kicked me to the ground and put his sword to my neck.

"Say good-bye bitch!" he said to me.

I saw Tristan on his horse and shoot an arrow in the Saxons back. I got up and as Cynric looked at me, I punched him. He was going to stab me but Lancelot galloped on his horse and blocked his sword.

"Go! Now!" he yelled to me.

I ran from there and helped Galahad. Every five minutes I would look over at Lancelot. Galahad told me to help him. I ran over to the man I love and helped him. I picked up a shield and hit Cynric with it and he was on the ground. Lancelot looked at me and me him.

Then, Lancelot pushed me out of the way and got hit with and arrow. I looked up and my eyes filled with horror. I looked at Cynric and he had a crossbow. Lancelot fell to his knees and fell to the ground. My eyes filled with tears. I looked up at Cynric and through my sword at him and hit his stomach. I got my other sword and slowly went over to him. As he fell to his knees, I reached him.

"Hey." And he looked up at me.

"Welcome to my world, bitch!" I yelled and lifted my sword and cut his head clean off.

I looked at his dead body and then at Arthur. I turned and ran for Lancelot. I killed Saxons that got in the ways and dropped by his body.

"Lancelot?" I said while crying.

He gave no response. I put my head on his chest and cried.

"You can't do this, Lance. You can't. I love you too much for you to die. If you die, then I die with you." I cried.

Arthur came over and fell to his knees too.

"Make him wake Arthur." I said and embraced my brother.

He held me and stroked my back. The other knights soon came. They all grieved.

"What are all of you crying about?" I heard and looked at Lancelot.

His eyes opened.

"Oh my God! You're alive!" I said

"Well, do I get any love around here? Stop hugging Arthur. He doesn't have an arrow stuck in his chest." Said Lancelot.

We all started to laugh. I hugged him lightly and kissed him a whole bunch of time.

"Don't (kiss) do (kiss) that (kiss) again." I said to him.

"Okay, but there's one thing." He said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"I love you too." He said to me and I kissed him.

"Dag, Bors. Get him to a healer. At least the arrow didn't hit anything." I said with a smile.


	11. What?

Chapter Eleven: What?

I was happy that Lancelot was still alive. No, let me rephrase that. I'm really happy that Lancelot is alive. I walked down to his chambers after a few days and walked in his room. I saw him sleeping and he looked so cute when he sleeps.

I walked over there and gave him a kiss. Just as I was about to leave, he grabbed my arm and pulled me on top of him.

"You're not going anywhere." He said with a smirk.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Well, because you couldn't visit me at all and I want to ask you something." he said to me.

I got up and sat on the edge of the bed and he did too.

"Oh, and what's that?" I asked.

"Well…" He was going to say something, but Arthur came in followed by Bors.

"Well, no doubt Vina would be in here." Said Bors.

Lancelot chuckled and I glared at Bors.

"You guys should come out to the Tavern tonight. Especially you Lancelot. Be good for you." Said Arthur.

Lancelot nodded and we talked for a while.

"I'm going back to my room. I'll meet you in the Tavern." I said and gave Lancelot a kiss and left.

I got into my room and put on black breaches. (Author- I finally know what there called) I put on a white blouse and a black corset. Then I put on black boots and let my hair fall from his ponytail. I looked good I have to admit to my self. I walked out of my room and met up with Dag.

"So, how's my favorite knight doing?" I asked.

"Good, what about Lancelot?" he asked putting his arm around my shoulder in a brotherly fashion.

"Well, he is my favorite, but I'm with him now, I can still have another favorite knight." I said with a smile.

We walked to the Tavern together and Dag went to go get Bors. I found Guin sitting at a table with Vanora and I plopped myself next to her. She smiled at me and turned to face Vanora.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, you'll find out sooner to later. Maybe even tonight." She said and gave me hug.

"How are you doing, Hun?" she asked me.

"I'm good. Just thinking maybe we should sing tonight." I said thinking of a song.

"Well, um, okay. I guess it could be fun. What song do you have in mind?" she asked me.

"Um, our favorite. You know the love song one." I said.

"Oh, yeah, I know. That's a good one." She said.

Then things just got worse when Bors overheard.

"Well, come on, sing for us!" he said loudly.

Everyone looked at us. I nudged Guin.

"Come on. Thanks Bors." I said to him in a joking madish tone.

"You're welcome." He replied back and I just rolled my eyes.

Guin and I both took a deep breath and sung.

Vina

Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me

And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free

I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you

And at sweet night, you are my own

Both

Take my hand

We're leaving here tonight

There's no need to tell anyone

They'd only hold us down

So by the morning's light

We'll be half way to anywhere

Where love is more than just your name

Guin

I have dreamt of a place for you and I

No one knows who we are there

All I want is to give my life only to you

I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore

Let's run away, I'll take you there

Both

We're leaving here tonight

There's no need to tell anyone

They'd only hold us down

So by the morning's light

We'll be half way to anywhere

Where no one needs a reason

Vina

Forget this life

Come with me

Don't look back, you're safe now

Unlock your heart

Drop your guard

No one's left to stop you

Guin

Forget this life

Come with me

Don't look back, you're safe now

Unlock your heart

Drop your guard

No one's left to stop you now

Both

We're leaving here tonight

There's no need to tell anyone

They'd only hold us down

So by the morning's light

We'll be half way to anywhere

Where love is more than just your name

When we were both done, Lancelot pulled me out of the Tavern.

"Eager are we?" I said with a smirk.

"Maybe." He answered back and gave me a kiss.

We walked over to Baden Hill and looked at the night sky. The moon was out and the sky was clear. It was such a beautiful night.

"I have something I need to ask you." He said.

"And what's that my dear?" I asked him not knowing what I was going to hit.

"Well, I, um. Will…you, um." He's having a hard time saying this.

"Will I what?" I asked.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

My heart stopped and I my eyes got big.

"Yes." I said to him.

"What?"

"Yes, I'll marry you." I said and he pulled me into a hug.

"I love you so much." He said to me.

"I love you too." I said back and pulled him into a passionate kiss.


	12. WE are OneThe End

Chapter Twelve: We are One/The End

Weeks passed and it was already my wedding day. I was really excited. I'm now getting married to the man I love the most. Lancelot is someone I have always wanted to spend my life with and have it last.

Guin came into my room with a beautiful white dress. It had a red rim on the neck area and the sleeves flared out.

"You must be excited." She said.

"Yes, very. I've been waiting so long for this moment." I said to her happily.

She smiled and helped me get into my dress. I couldn't see Lancelot for the whole day since it was bad luck to see the bride on a wedding. I knew that this evening he'll look handsome as always. Arthur was really happy for me that I found someone to be with for my life.

For the whole day I spent most time with Guin and Vanora. We had loads of fun together. We talked and fooled around. Soon, it was evening and I couldn't wait. I stared down at my engagement ring. It was so beautiful. It is sterling silver with a gold design. I waited in my room waiting for Arthur. He was to present me at my wedding. I know, a father would usually do that, but I don't know where my father is or if he's still alive for that matter. So, Arthur volunteered.

I waited a few more minutes when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said.

Arthur came in and I stood up. He pulled me into a friendly hug.

"I'm so happy for you. You nervous?" he asked putting his arm out for me to grab.

"I'm excited. Lets' go. I don't think I can wait any longer." I said with a big smile on my face.

He smiled back to me and we walked out the door.

Soon, I was in front of Lancelot with Merlin saying the boring ceremony speech thing. I thought of all the good times that I had in my friendship with Lancelot. I remember when we first met, too.

_I sat on my horse next to my brother awaiting the new knights that serve him now. Including me. I will have to wait 15 years to get out of this hell-hole that Rome sent me to. I looked up to see a boy about my age with dark curly hair and deep brown eyes that could make anyone melt._

_Later that day Arthur had us practicing out sword fighting. I found that the boy's name is Lancelot. He's not bad looking, actually. The thing we had in common was out twin blades. But mine were a little longer and not as wide as his._

_We were against each other first._

"_You best hope you're better then me." I said to him._

_He smiled and I thought I'd die that I was so nervous and happy that I was around him. Why I'm feeling this way is beyond me._

"_We'll see about that." He said and smirked._

My thoughts were broken by the words of Lancelot.

"I do." He said.

I smiled at him and Merlin turned to me.

"And do you Elvina take Lancelot to be your husband?" he said to me.

"I do." I said and Merlin smiled.

"Lancelot and Elvina are now one. As Arthur and Guinevere are." He said and turned to his Archers with flaming arrows.

Lancelot and I kissed. This kiss seemed to have so much power and love in it that I thought he took the life out of me and I was just a soul. We broken apart and I looked deep into his eyes. He put his forehead to mine.

"I love you, so much. I ever since we met, I loved you and I will always." I said to him.

"I love you more than you could ever imagine. And I loved you ever since we met." He said and kissed me once again…

The End

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you all my readers for reading this series of King Arthur.**

**I will be making a different version of a King Arthur soon. So don't worry, I still have more series to write for you guys to read.**


End file.
